Shiko Riko Douga
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Yoshiko por error se dio cuenta de una oscura verdad acerca de Riko... Y por culpa de esa verdad algo en su interior se manifestó


Luego de un arduo día de estudios en Uranohoshi las Aqours decidieron despedirse y dispersarse a sus casas no sin antes despedirse entre todas, las últimas fueron You y Yoshiko que se despidieron de Chika

-¡You-chan! ¡Yoshiko-chan! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Es Yohane!- Como siempre la datenshi reclamaba por enésima vez sobre su identidad, ya era común que ella lidiara con esos problemas

-¡Adiós Chika-chan! ¡Te veo luego!- Exclamó la marinera de ojos azules a su novia y de esa manera las demás decidieron ir a sus casas… De hecho desde el día siguiente habrían vacaciones pero aun así debían ser cumplidas con sus prácticas, según la misma Dia, si sus cuerpos no entrenaban lo suficiente perdían condición a lo cual no hubo queja teniendo en cuenta la actitud seria de la mayor Kurosawa.

Después de un logrado y quizás extenuante día Yoshiko se acostó en su cama mientras trataba de relajarse y preparar sus fuerzas para estas vacaciones, ella como algunas exigía un breve tiempo de descanso a lo cual aceptaron la petición de solamente una semana de descanso.

Dio un suspiro para luego hablar sola hacia el techo, estaba acostada bocarriba

-Hoy también fue agotador...- Se acostó bocabajo para ver su Tablet con tal de hacer algo interesante, la chuni solía comprar ropa o accesorios en línea, esas cosas sea para sus gustos personales o para el grupo. Pero la primera era lo más viable sobre todo para sus actos y videos que subía para el Nico Nico Douga

-Mañana son vacaciones, pero todavía hay práctica, supongo que miraré mi teléfono un poco y luego me iré a la cama pronto- Miró detenidamente su perfil de Nico Nico Douga- 13 nuevos seguidores ... Ah, esta ropa se ve bien, los ordenaré, ¿Hay algo más? Hm... esto también es bueno, pero puedo conseguirlo más barato en otro lugar ... Oops, golpee un botón de spam

Quién diría que ese aspecto le daría un cambio radical como un lado en su vida que nunca había pensado tener

-¿Qué es esto, algún sitio de videos de tercera clase? Volver atrás- De pronto se topó por error con el perfil de una chica de cabello rojo sentada frente a la cámara pero ciertos detalles la detuvieron… Era alguien conocido

-¿Acaso esa chica es realmente Lily?

La chuni miró detenidamente a la joven que transmitía en directo, su cabello era rojo vino, tenía una amplia frente, ojos dorados y buen cuerpo, usaba camiseta rosada como pantaloneta corta roja… Miró muy de cerca… En verdad no podía creerlo

De pronto una voz conocida comenzó a hablar frente a la pantalla

 **-Hola a todos, he estado ocupada últimamente, así que no he podido hacer esto por un tiempo**

La datenshi se enfocó en un cuadro cerca de la transmisión, eran de varios usuarios o espectadores que estaban chateando con la pelivino y como siempre estaba la conversación y quizás agradecimientos hacia la chica y como era habitual se le regalaba corazones y quizás coins, bueno dinero digital.

 **Usuario A: Lily**

 **Usuario B: Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lily**

 **Usuario C: Hola preciosa**

 **Usuario D: ¿Ella está transmitiendo?**

 **Debajo había un enorme dibujo de un corazón con pequeño texto que decía "¡Se dispararon 500 corazones!"- De hecho fue dado por el Usuario E**

 **Usuario F: Quería verte (Emoticón de corazón)**

 **Usuario G: Realmente ha sido un tiempo**

De nuevo la pianista de Aqours una vez comenzó a hablar por su webcam, la chuni creía que era una de sus alucinaciones producidas por el largo entrenamiento pero era evidente que todo eso, de su sempai frente a una webcam haciendo un directo, personas chateando y corazones acumulados era real… Demasiado

 **-De todos modos, recientemente mi grupo de amigos ha sido bastante loco. ¿Qué tipo de grupo es? Eso es un secreto, pero... Si lo adivinas correctamente, quizás te dé una recompensa ...** \- Empezó a reírse mientras aclaraba moviendo las manos **\- Haha, sólo bromeaba, pero Es-Un-Secreto-** Canturreaba

La datenshi estaba con esa expresión de pocos amigos como si todo fuera de mal gusto, pero la curiosidad le mataba ya que le interesaba como diablos uno de sus Little Demons hacía ese tipo de cosas como si fuese un Youtuber bien famoso o uno de esos baratos de chat, ya saben, perdedores urgidos que buscaban novia o buscaban amigos.

-Wow ... En verdad ella realmente es Lily y aparte su voz es como la de ella

 **-Nanatsu Seven, gracias por los 500 corazones-** Dijo la joven agradeciendo al usuario que donó su incentivo en esa clase de sitio

La datenshi se acomodó un poco de lado mientras tenía el móvil con las dos manos, en verdad la curiosidad como la indignación la embargaban

-De todos modos, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo comenzó a transmitir en secreto? Veamos... Joder, tantos usuarios…

 **-Guau… Todos vinieron después de tanto tiempo, estoy feliz-** Sonreía la joven pelinegra la cual no podía creer lo tanto que la extrañaban en ese sitio extraño

La datenshi miraba detenidamente el sitio, era como uno de los clásicos sitios de parloteo virtual pero lo extraño es que había anuncios de mujeres desnudas como videojuegos o imágenes hentai pero creyó que era como cualquier sitio del montón… Sí, claro.

-Su anuncio también es bueno, esto no es amateur en absoluto ... Bueno, ella todavía es 10 años demasiado pronto para competir con Yohane, pero…- De pronto algo en la transmisión la detuvo ya que Riko se paró de su silla aunque lo bastante raro era que la chica estaba inclinada de una manera algo… ¿Sexy? ¿Provocativa?... Era como la de cualquier zorra en tus animes ecchi mierderos donde usaba esa pose para atraer borregos incautos… Pecado de la carne, pensó la chuni.

 **-Pues bien, es hora de empezar el show. He estado esperando hasta ahora, pero ya no puedo mantener mi paciencia-** De pronto ajustó el webcam un poco más hacia arriba mientras la peliazul quedó con la boca abierta ya que la vista apuntaba a una Riko picara poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios dando a entender que era un secreto pero manteniéndose en silencio.

La pelivino bajó un poco la cámara para enfocar a su par de suculentas personalidades, la datenshi quedó roja de la tensión al ver semejante par de atributos marcados dentro de la camiseta rosada

 **-¿Está bien el ángulo?**

La datenshi de pronto sufría una hemorragia nasal mientras descubría todo, no era una página de chats ni mucho menos el sitio de Nico Nico Douga… De hecho nunca en esa página andaban mostrando personas y corazones… A menos de que…

-¡¿Qué-qué-qué-qué mierda es esto?! ¡¿Acaso podría ser?!... ¡Oh no! ¡Mierda, no!- La pobre chuuni estaba jodida completamente al ver que todo ese sitio era porno… ¡UNA MALDITA PÁGINA PORNO! ¡LILY ESTABA DANDO UN SEX SHOW EN UNA (BEEP) PORNO!

La pobre datenshi dejó su móvil en la cama para corriendo al baño, cerró fuerte y de pronto un charco de sangre emanaba del suelo cubriendo su cuarto. Después de unos segundos la datenshi salió a tirarse hacia su cama para volver a ver "El pecado de carne"… Sobre todo su maldito par de personalidades

-Esa camiseta holgada la deja apenas verlos- Su sangrado nasal era inevitable cuando vio más de cerca los atributos de su sempai…

-¡Por el amor de Lucifer! ¡Ella no lleva nada debajo!

Mientras tanto en la pantalla aquella maldita pecadora estaba sentada mientras se ajustaba su camiseta… Apenas este calvario había comenzado y de qué forma…

 **-Por favor no mires demasiado-** La pianista comenzó a poner su mano en cada pecho para frotarlos lentamente mientras suspiraba con tal de contenerse, jadeaba levemente… La datenshi estaba como una olla hirviendo, quién diría que su sempai iría calentando a las primeras de cambio

-Mierda, wow-wow, para el carro Yohane... Ella realmente los está tocando... Las respuestas de los espectadores también son increíbles...- La peliazul veía como una larga hilera de comentarios, emoticones e incluso coins caían como lluvia, pareciera que la joven pianista era una popular usuaria de esa página de adultos

-¿Es esta la forma real de Lily? Todo este tiempo no tenía idea...- Comenzaba a recordar aquellas ocasiones donde la pelivino siempre sonreía sea en la escuela, cuando entrenaba o cuando se asustaba por las monerías de Chika o una interacción con Shiitake

-Ella es normalmente una buena chica... Aunque dicen que siempre los más correctos son los buenos... Pero, ¿Por qué Lily hace esto?

La pelivino seguía moviendo sus senos mientras jadeaba suavemente, por su cara enrojecida como por su respiración agitada se notaba a leguas que estaba totalmente excitada

 **-Ah…Más... Me siento caliente**

De pronto la datenshi estaba teniendo sus vagos recuerdos de su sempai en todo momento pero de pronto se le venían imágenes de su blanco cuello, la forma de sus pechos, su falda e incluso su traje de baño… Mierda, Lily estaba que ardía en llamas y necesitaba de un bombero para que la apagara.

La datenshi entre más se adentraba en esas fantasías de pronto se sentía arder en las llamas del infierno a lo cual, como si una fuerza rara la atrajera de pronto se tocó su pecho izquierdo, lo comenzó a frotarlo de manera lenta como si siguiera al compás de los movimientos de esa pelivino, comenzó a estrujarlo y a moverlo de forma algo brusca pero lenta en movimiento.

En verdad, ese tipo de contacto se sentía muy bien… Una vez el pecado hecho mujer le cocía el cerebro cuando nuestra Lily se le ocurrió la brillante como terrible idea de sacar una botella de agua, destaparla y luego derramar todo el contenido sobre sus pechos, dejándolos al visto por la humedad… Sobretodo esos pezones rojos, con una sonrisa llena de picardía como de morbo dijo de manera algo seductora

 **-Hace bastante calor, ¿No creen?**

La datenshi quedó en completa pausa mientras su vista se cocía con tan solo ver la forma de ese buen par de melones, de hecho la pecadora de ojos dorados posó como toda una ramera de ecchi genérico con sus senos apuntando hacia al suelo. Después volvió a pararse frente a la cámara donde decidió hurgarse con una mano dentro de su camiseta… Su mano derecha apuntó al seno izquierdo mientras que su derecha comenzaba a rozar sobre la pantaloneta roja.

 **-Ha pasado un tiempo así que supongo que me impacienté un poco-** Decía la joven mientras se contenía mientras lentamente rozaba o movía sus manos en aquellas zonas ardientes. La datenshi siendo testigo de ese placentero espectáculo trataba de contenerse mientras apretaba su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda.

La pobre no lo soportaba más, quería entrar al momento pero una pequeña parte de su mente trataba de impedir una estupidez pero era obvio que tarde o temprano perdería los estribos

-Lily esta en este tipo de lugar... Haciendo este tipo de cosas de frente de todos estos extraños

La imagen de su Little Demon acariciando y hurgando sea su pantaloneta o sus senos la volvía loca, quizás ansiosa… Además de linda era caliente… Finalmente perdió sus sentidos cuando decidió poner su Tablet boca arriba mientras ahora usaba su mano para acariciarse el seno derecho y con su izquierda rozar su intimidad.

Dos dedos usaba para acariciarse ese punto siguiendo el compás y el trayecto que usaba su sempai a lo cual volvía a sentir la agradable de estar en el cielo y el infierno, jadeos implorantes, sudor mojando su cuerpo, su respiración y sus latidos iban por mil, su rostro se teñía de rojo… Ambas chicas llegaban al borde del clímax hasta que culminaron.

Finalmente la chica de cabellos rojos estaba sentada mientras la datenshi ganaba la respiración, la chuni miró como sus manos estaban sudorosas aparte de que sus dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha estaban con algo viscoso y liquido… La había cagado, pensó.

-En el nombre de Tsukuyomi, ¿Qué hice? ... Yo solo... Oh genial, me masturbé mientras vi a Lily hacer eso- La pobre chica se maldecía por caer en ese concepto de la lujuria, pecado de la carne como le decía. De pronto la chica de cabello rojo volvió a enfocar su webcam pero para arriba como si fuera a anunciar una despedida

 **-Bien señores, esto es todo por hoy… Continuaremos en ese sitio habitual, gracias a todos por verlo, buenas noches** \- De pronto la transmisión se cortó haciendo que nuestra chica oscura explotara de ira

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?! ¿Dónde está? ¡Maldito aparato dime donde ir!- La chuni casi iba a desesperarse pero no pasaron varios segundos cuando se topó con el link de la transmisión e incluso de una suscripción nueva aunque tendría pagar 1000 yenes

-Ah, aquí está… Muchas gracias, cada uno de ustedes espectadores- Tragó saliva y tomó el aire suficiente para pagar ese alto precio, de hecho era la primera vez que gastaba una alta cantidad en cuánto dinero digital

-Bien, ya pagué la suscripción y membresía.- Suspiró- Esto no es algo malo, sólo estoy cuidando a mi compañera- Dio click pero de pronto le aparecía un cuadro que decía que ese tipo de servicio de chat no podía servir en móviles por lo que optó correr como una demente por su laptop.

Finalmente luego de unos casi diez minutos aunque para la chuni fue un infierno eterno debido a que tenía que confirmar su correo finalmente logró llegar al show que por cierto había comenzado hace dos minutos, un milagro de la oscuridad, pensó la chica oscura.

La pelivino estaba sentada frente a todos mientras sonreía tontamente, movía la mano con tal de saludar y agradecer a los privilegiados que por cierto eran unos pocos entre ellos Kuroshige Darks (La cuenta de Yoshiko) y Orange Fucker (Por alguna razón la chuni le causaba curiosidad y molestia ese usuario aunque se le hacía alguien conocido)

No faltaron la trifulca estúpida entre los dos usuarios que se mandaban insultos o se declaraban la guerra con tal de pelearse e incluso hicieron un bobo reto de quién se la jalara más cuando veían a Riko desnuda y posiblemente se masturbaría. La joven ignorante de la trifulca exclamó frente a la cámara

 **-Hola de nuevo a todos, estoy feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo** \- La joven vio más a detalle su perfil cuando de pronto en medio de esa pelea absurda le enviaban muchos corazones o coins, quizás porque se lo merecía o simplemente era un desesperado intento de evitar la pelea de dos usuarios idiotas

 **-Guau, gracias por todos los aplausos y cumplidos** \- La joven sonrió mientras una picardía se mostraba en su rostro, ya era la hora de la verdad

- **Ahora bien, vamos a empezar de una vez...** – La pianista se iba a subir la camiseta pero de pronto un aire de molestia se dibujaba en su rostro más una vena roja se marcaba en su frente **\- Si tan sólo los usuarios Kuroshige Darks y Orange Fucker dejaran de pelear de una buena vez**

En ese instante ambos, chuni y cierto como conocido usuario pararon su pleito pero más le valía porque de lo contrario… Bueno, yendo al grano la joven se subió la camiseta lo más alto hasta mostrar al aire sus mojados senos cosa encendió a todos los privilegiados… Pero la datenshi se llevó la conmoción cuando se relamía los labios

-Oh sí… Vamos Lily… Quítate esa camisa y enséñame esos deliciosos pezones

 **-Es un poco embarazoso hacer esto ahora...-** La chica dejaba tirada la camiseta en el suelo mientras su cara dibujaba una sonrisa muy traviesade pronto se detuvo para mirar a sus ganadores

\- **Pero esta vez tendremos un juego especial…** \- Hizo con sus dedos uniendo un corazón mientras guiñaba el ojo, era común que la pequeña estrella porno hiciera bromas sin llegar a lo pesado a sus usuarios… Una troll- **En-Mi-Casa** \- Canturreó pero para nuestra Yoshiko fue motivo para pegar un grito en el cielo

-¡LILYYYY! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!

De pronto un sonido se escuchó en la puerta

-Yoshiko, ¿Qué estás haciendo hija?

La datenshi quedó muda y nerviosa, no quería alarmar a su madre con sus griteríos… ¿O sus gemidos?

-No… Nada… - Respondió entrecortada a lo cual la mujer sólo le deseó las buenas noches y la datenshi agradeció a su madre con lo mismo… Pero ahora debía apretar el fierro y bien fuerte e incluso alistó esas pastillas que le recetó Nozomi, aquellas Pastillas F

 **(Advertencia: Futanari Indirecto)**

La pelirroja mientras tanto se rascaba la nuca y algo sonrojada, cosa que podía tolerar sus amados espectadores ya que era común ese tipo de actitud sin llegar a ser una pesada

- **Je je, bueno ya en serio. Simplemente escriban cualquier tipo de pregunta que hagan, seleccionaré las que considero a mi gusto. Tomaré las líneas que soliciten, así que desde este momento escríbanlas en el chat.**

La datenshi lidiaba con dos objetivos, formular las preguntas sucias que se imaginaba pero sin pasarse de línea y ahorcar el ganzo erecto, viril, grueso y macizo… Espera, ahora eran tres ya que el usuario Orange Fucker estaba a la delantera, la chuni no iba dejar ir una buena oportunidad para darle pelea a ese bastardo.

Miles de preguntas se formularon entre los privilegiados desde orientación, rol, fetiches, primera vez o lo que sea, toda clase de pregunta le llegaba como remolino hacia la pianista la cual escogía de manera detenida y cuidadosa para responder aunque omitía las que se repetían.

La chica respondía a toda clase de preguntas como siempre los favorecidos eran Kuroshige Darks y Orange Fucker a los cuales la chica contenía sus aires y jadeos mientras se masturbaba pero sólo la cámara daba a la pianista grabándose hasta la mitad de sus pechos

 **-Sensei... siempre me has gustado…**

 **-Hola Orange, hoy no hay nadie más en casa.**

 **-Uh, no me mires así, es embarazoso.**

La chica ahora enfocaba la webcam hacia su esbelto cuerpo, sus pechos relucientes, su piel blanca como la porcelana… Dios, la estaba enloqueciendo… El ángel caído perdía la cabeza con tal de poseerla y ser poseída por ese pequeño angelito, escribía lo mejor que podía quizás para llamar su atención o tratar de enfrentarse a Orange Fucker.

En verdad esa chica… Su Lily, todo en ella era increíble…. ELLA ERA INCREÍBLE

- **Bien, la siguiente pregunta es...** \- La pelirroja se detuvo a ver que una vez más escogió otra pregunta más de Kuroshige Darks, la datenshi acertó con cierta pregunta… ¿Quién te gusta?. La pelirroja decidió cubrirse con una almohada tamaño grande que le cubría todo su cuerpo, se sentó aunque usó sus piernas como soporte rodeando a la almohada como si la abrazara con tal de encubrir sus miserias.

La pelirroja leyó la pregunta y respondió

- **De hecho me gusta alguien** \- Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, otro secreto que guardar- **Aunque mi alias para ese alguien es Lily, mi función es ser uno de sus Little Demon de la datenshi Yohane**

La datenshi quedó boquiabierta, pensaba que la pelivino salía quizás con Chika o You… ¿Pero ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... No sabía nada, ni entendía nada… Sólo su mente le daba para ahorcar al ganzo y quizás darle bien fuerte.

- **Te daré mi lealtad** \- La pelirroja colocó un dedo sobre sus labios sólo que daba a entender que ganó el reto, el usuario Kuroshige Darks se ganó el premio mayor de ver la parte dulce de la joven. La datenshi no se lo podía creer, su sempai estaba interesada en ella aunque la duda era si de manera sexual o romántica.

Pero ya eso no le importaba ni un bledo ni siquiera, quería anhelar ese maldito punto dulce hasta lamerlo y saborear ese maldito lugar como fuera lo único existente en la tierra. Las expresiones faciales, sus gestos, su voz, su mirada, su cuerpo… Todo en ella era fácil de ver pero difícil en consumir.

Sólo anhelaba que esa hermosa pelirroja la mirara y la escuchara frente a frente, verla así desnuda y bajo su merced le causaba una extraña sensación … No lo soportó más, se hurgó una mano dentro de su camiseta mientras con la otra se la metió dentro de la pantaloneta agitando y apretando el musculo en su interior.

La pelirroja mientras tanto abrazaba la almohada pero de pronto entró sus piernas, ahora la pianista se cubría con la enorme almohada, después la pelirroja ahora miraba con su sonrisa en junta a su sonrojo.

-Bueno Kuroshige-kun, hemos llegado tan lejos, así que te tengo una sorpresa...- La pelirroja de pronto extendió un brazo mientras colgaba una prenda roja de su dedo- **Tampoco estoy usando nada abajo**

Sonrió de manera torpe, el secreto sobre la datenshi era algo profundo pero le causaba algo de vergüenza, temía que varios de sus espectadores le recriminarían pero éstos le daban el apoyo o hasta le pedían fotos o incluso que la chuni asistiera en un lesbian show.

La pelirroja entre risas comenzó a abrir la boca

- **Bueno les diré que hay una chica en la escuela que se hace llamar demonio, ¿Conocen a alguien que hace eso?** \- De pronto en pleno muro de chat uno de los usuarios mencionó a una chica gótica de Nico Nico Douga, otro que era cierta integrante de Aqours o cierta chica llamada Yohane.

La joven decidió agregar no sin antes ordenar a todos sus espectadores que lo que iba a revelar era un secreto

- **En realidad, esa chica es realmente una buena chica. Ella es pura, suave, linda, pero el demonio en ella es fuerte, y siempre me está volviendo loca con tan sólo verla… Y esa rareza que la caracteriza es una de las razones por la que me enamoré de ella** \- Comenzó a subirse un poco el borde de la almohada dejando ver un pequeño punto negro en su entrepierna.

Ahora mantenía una mano teniendo la almohada mientras que con otra probablemente se estaba masturbando, la datenshi mientras tanto se acariciaba y se dejaba llevar por ese sensual cuerpo frente a sus ojos aunque seguía un ritmo algo lento pero placentero… Esos comentarios por alguna razón le estaba dando fuerzas aunque las malgastaba para darse placer

 **-Así que una y otra vez ella seguirá cayendo, como un demonio… No, como ella dice un ángel, un ángel con la gracia de un demonio** \- La joven bajó la mirada aparte de que sus ojos tenues- **Como quisiera que esa chica… Yoshiko, Yohane… Yocchan, estaría aquí conmigo y yo como ella estaría encantada de hacer cosas como esta, sea para mí o para ella**

Abrió las piernas aunque la almohada seguía tapando espacio, la pobre en medio de pequeños suspiros y algo de jadeos pero con un bajo y conservado volumen dijo

-Si ella cayó frente a mí, ya es hora de que caiga ahora mismo por ella… Oh sí

La datenshi subió un poco la intensidad mientras hurgaba y jalaba al compás de la lentitud de los movimientos aunque debía excederse en un momento a otro, la pelirroja también se encontraba en esa línea del placer a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces bajó la cámara para apagarla por un rato hasta que se encendió dando a ver a una abertura de piel con pliegues de rosa.

Un dedo se introducía en esa entrada para salirse y tenía un hueco de carne, como una concha de mar preparada a ser allanada en cualquier momento. Fue ahí en ese momento donde la datenshi perdió el control y sus movimientos bruscos

 **-Ah sí… Vamos bebé** \- Gemía la pianista la cual jugaba un poco con el clítoris- **Hasta ahora, he hecho varias solicitudes, pero en realidad he tenido miedo de poner un dedo en todo el camino**.

La pelirroja puso sobre el clítoris y el alrededor de la zona erógena una especie de vibrador parecido a esas máquinas de tatuar hasta el sonido era idéntico la chica lo hacía de manera lenta mientras la datenshi perdía su mente con tal de llegar al orgasmo y unos minutos después la pelivino llegó al clímax por lo cual la chuni sin titubear comenzó a lamer todo ese líquido blanco.

O bueno, se ponía a lamer la pantalla sin saber que cierta pelirroja de coletas era testigo de cómo su amiga se ponía a lamer la pantalla de su PC dando la imagen de una vagina abierta. La pequeña fue a la sala, abrió a la puerta pero huyó como presa mientras un hueco en la pared cuya silueta era un humano de dos coletas se impregnó en la pared.

(…)

Todas las chicas decidieron descansar de su entrenamiento a lo cual entre todas decidieron comprar helados. Las Aqours se sentaron en una acera ya que algunas estaban cortas de dinero

-¿Yoshiko-chan no quieres helado hoy?- Preguntó You la cual notó que la datenshi estaba algo distante… En verdad se sentía rara que su sempai le confesó sus sentimientos a un montón de otakus mientras se masturbaba para ellos en un webcam, no tenía apetito a pesar del caluroso clima

-Lo siento, hoy estoy un poco corta

La humilde marinera dio un billete a las manos de la datenshi, la mayor con una sonrisa dijo

-No te preocupes, te regalé con tal de completar

-¿De Verdad? Gracias You-chan, pero compraré una bebida

Finalmente la datenshi bebía una soda cuando cierta voz la hizo estremecer

-Chika-chan, ¿Qué es eso de allá?

-Hm, voy a ver

Eran Chika y Riko que estaban tomando un helado, la mandarina se fue a ver un anuncio de una tienda al frente mientras que la pelirroja se ponía a lamer su helado pero empleaba su lengua sobre el alimento de una forma algo provocativa, cosa que hizo que la datenshi exclamara un grito al cielo… Definitivamente quedó traumada y excitada

-¡MALDITA PECADORA! ¡PARA, PARA! ¡DETENTEEE!- La datenshi tiró su soda al suelo para huir como un enfermero mental mientras vociferaba en voz alta mientras todas las Aqours estaban en silencio

… Excepto cierta mandarina que veía en Xvideos cierto directo que hizo una pelirroja anoche… Esta noche haría una transmisión y ahora era el momento de que Orange Fucker disfrutara ver a esa pianista en bolas o esperaría a Kuroshige Darks para darle pelea en el foro… Y quizás por la vagina de Riko


End file.
